The invention relates to a device for producing a slide by transferring ink from an ink carrier onto a record carrier by means of thermal energy.
Apparatus for making color prints by the thermal transfer printing process are commercially available. The prints are produced using three inks of the primary colors yellow, magenta and cyan. These inks are successively arranged on a ribbon. Three successive printing operations are required in order that the heated resistances of a thermal printhead cause the dye pigments to dissolve and to be transferred in a diffusion process to a specialty paper or, if transparent originals are used, to a transparent sheet.
Also known from the prior art (DE-PS 33 15 265) are thermal transfer systems with an ink carrier which consists of paper, textile or plastic sheet material which is coated with a thermofusible or sublimatable ink layer.
DE-OS 36 23 487 discloses a thermal transfer printing apparatus wherein ink from a carrier (ribbon) with sections of each of the primary colors black, cyan, magenta and yellow is locally transferred in that the ribbon is locally heated by means of a radiation source of high intensity, e.g. a laser.